Heating and cooling equipment is typically assembled in the field from basic components such as ductwork and conduits, because assemblies can be easily damaged during shipping. As such, the cost savings that might be realized from pre-assembling such equipment is offset by the additional cost that is needed to repair assemblies that are damaged during shipment.